Last days of a generation
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: Written based on my Soul Silver game. A young trainer with a silverish spirit wonders whether to go to a region where things are in black and white. Bad description, makes more sense inside.


Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

Note, this is a one shot about me and my Pokemon during the last days of Generation 4 in North America until the English version of Pokemon Black and White come out.

Karl relaxed slightly on the tree he was sitting against. He was currently in Mt Silver taking a break from training his team against the powerful Pokemon that lived there. Beside him was his ever fateful partner and starter, Arata, a Typhlosion. He had hoped to challenge Red, the legendary Pokemon Trainer for another battle but he seemed to have left the area.

'I wonder if the rumors are true that he went to the Hoenn to challenge the Battle Frontier brains there. From what I heard they could the Johto Frontier a run for they're money.

He shook his head ruefully from the memories of his battle frontier experiences. Each brain had been as tough as a elite four member and had actually forced Karl to send in some of his legendaries for the second round. Though to his chagrin, when he tried to bring in his more uberish legends, Mew, Ryukaze a black Rayaquaza, and Soul a pinkish Lugia he had been told they were banned from entry.

_'Though looking back, it did seem like cheating, though considering how messed up the Battle Tower as I progressed those hacks would have found a way to counter my uber legends.' _he thought ruefully.

It had taken a little more than a year, and with tantrums from his Pokemon but he had finally managed to get a 100 win streak at the tower which called for immediate celebration.

He let a chuckle escape him as he remembered the party they had thrown that night in a room he had rented out for a couple of days in Goldenrod. They food, music, tv, video games, and even disco for his Tyranitar Gojira who liked music from the 70's.

Of course it didn't go along without any problems. Hikari, his shiny Togekiss from Prof Elm; who was a maniacal Pokemon with plans for world domination and a sweet tooth for causing mischief somehow managed to get his hands on vodka. Arata and Sable, his female Ampharos had unwittingly drunk several and then were goaded by Hikari into chugging more until his Stagger, his Heracross noticed what was going on and attempted to stop this. Staggered launched a Stone Edge at Hikari who had the cunning to bring with a Charti Berry to withstand the damage and nail Stagger with a Air Slash.

Arata who seemed to have an alcohol tolerance of a Golem had decided to stop before he could get even more plastered. Sable on the other hand had no such tolerance and was running giggling what not and shooting of Discharge's randomly, one which brought down Hikari.

Then at that moment Karl, Gojira, and Umi his female Kingdra came in with a movie they all voted on to see the chaos inside. Panicking, Umi fired a Hydro Pump at Sable, nicking her in a vulernable area which knocked her easily with her Sniper ability.

The party was pretty awkward after that, with Arata looking like he wanted to sleep more than anything, Hikari, Sable, and Stagger out of commission and Gojira feeling a bit lonely without everyone watching the movie with him and Umi was feeling like the whole thing was her fault.

When morning came, Arata had a bit of a hangover and was pissed off at Hikari.

He grabbed Hikari by the face and asked him why he shouldn't use Eruption in his face. Hikari had responded that he only wanted to bring him and Sable together at last. Arata and Sable had blushed redder than Tsurugi, Karl's Scizor color and started babbling denials and that Hikari had gone off his rocker. It got more embarrassing for them when Gojira casually mentioned if they were gonna make enough eggs to get Karl a shiny Mareep which left everyone but the fire and electric type in hysterics.

Karl grinned amusingly at the memory, Hikari was often a nuisance, but he had reformed his evil nature and became more of a prankster and was a loyal friend Karl could count on in a fight.

Snapping out of his memory he looked around him were all his Pokemon were. Arata and Sable were snoozing together in the grass, Stagger was getting sap from a tree, Gojira was staring at the mountains like a badass, and Umi was swimming around in the lake nearby.

Karl wanted to make the most of this with his first team on his journey. Professor Elm had informed of a fantastic new new region called Unova which was filled with rare Pokemon that he wouldn't be able to find anywhere else. Karl was also delighted when Elm added that his college Professor Aragi would be giving a choice of one of the starter Pokemon there. He gave him a ticket to go there and Karl was ecstatic to go, but was devastated when he was told he couldn't bring any of his Pokemon with him.

Apparently, the boat to Unova had restrictions against Pokemon boarding the ship, so he would have to without any of his old ones. Karl then considered just transferring his Pokemon over Bill's PC but unfortunately it was not yet connected to Shouro and it would take a couple of months to complete the connection. Upon hearing this, Karl had refused to go if he would separated from his beloved Pokemon for several months but Arata was insistent that he went. Over time, Arata and his partner were able to talk to each other and read each other like a book.

"Karl," started Arata. "I talked it over with the rest of the team and we've agreed that it's best that you go to Unova."

"But why, we've all been through so much, why would you want to leave you all for that long?"

"Because we know your getting bored," said Arata frankly.

Karl was shocked and said,"What? But I'm not getting bored of you guys!"

"No! That's not what I meant. I'm talking about all this," he said making extending his arms out. "You've done everything there is to be done in Johto and Kanto. You got sixteen badges, dismantled Team Rocket, beaten the Elite 4, became one of the few people who managed to get a 100 win streak in the Battle Tower and beat the Brains at the frontier there. Plus you've even managed to beat Red, which no other trainer in history has managed to do and even capture legendaries! What else is there for you to do here to accomplish?"

"I could try to...catch em all," said Karl lamely.

"Catch...493 different species of Pokemon, some of which live only in Sinnoh?" asked Arata skeptically.

"Yes..."

"Even though there are more than a hundred in Unova which probably brings the total up to higher than 600 species. You intend to capture and house that many different Pokemon?" asked Arata humorously.

"Yes...I intend to...to...laugh at such such a ridiculous idea," said Karl who started laughing with Arata.

"You should go," said a familiar voice. Karl and Arata turned around to Silver and his Feraligatr walking towards them.

"Silver, how you doing?" greeted Karl pleasantly. Once Silver had stopped being a douche he turned out to be a great friend. They're Pokemon got as well got along now, though Arata and Feraligatr still had a bit of rivalry, but were civil towards each other.

"How much did you hear?" "

"Enough to suggest that you should listen to your Pokemon and go to Unova," said Silver seriously.

Before Karl could respond, Silver cut him off. "I get it, you'll miss your Pokemon, it'll feel like your abandoning them, the works, please spare me the drama. But I can tell you this: You **won't** do that. I know you well enough that you think of your Pokemon as family and you won't just forget them."

Looking more seriously, he continued,"But you can't deny that is a tremendous opportunity for you. I've read into the Pokemon there, and some of them abilities that you won't be able to get find anywhere else. Plus," he stopped grinning slightly. "I heard some of the shinies there are really cool looking."

That certainly got Karl's attention, he loved shiny Pokemon and considered himself a shiny hunter if such a thing existed.

"Well, I guess I can't win against you guys can I?" chuckled Karl.

Silver smirked and said,"Good to know that you admitted your weaker than me, it wasn't so hard was it?"

Karl frowned and said,"I didn't say that, Silver, I said that you won the argument and that I'm going to Unova."

"No, you admitted you can't win against me in a battle, weakling," said Silver mockingly. "That's why your fleeing there. To hide your shame."

Karl smirked and said,"Well, I guess I gotta prove you wrong. Arata." His partner's fire vents lighted on fire in a large blaze while Feraligatr extended his claws and started growling. "Battle Stance."

What do you think? I might do a story one day about my adventures in Johto, but maybe another day.


End file.
